


Café Noir

by iheartallthefandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Louis, Blow Jobs, Famous Harry, Harry writes erotica, Like they're in a cafe alone and sex happens, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Semi-Public Sex, Under a pseudonym, Writer Harry, a bit of smut, because reasons, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartallthefandoms/pseuds/iheartallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is secretly a world famous writer of bodice rippers. He is struck by writer's block and he craves late night coffee. Luckily, there is a little café that provides both inspiration and a delicious caramel macchiato. While pretending to write his next story, Harry finds a new muse and winds up falling for one of the baristas: bright, cheerful Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patdkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdkitten/gifts).



> Hello! I'm pinch-hitting, so excuse the lateness of this fic! This is for patdkitten for the HL SpringExchange!
> 
> Here's the prompt I used: Harry Styles is aware of two things: he's secretly a world famous writer of bodice rippers and he's really a vampire. Both make it hard to have lasting relationships, and the latter definitely leaves only one night stands for him. While looking for his next story, Harry finds a new little tea shop and winds up falling for one of the baristas: bright, cheerful Louis Tomlinson, who reminds Harry of the sun he can no longer view and who he wants in his life.
> 
> I ended up changing a little bit- I couldn't fit in the vampire part, sorry. I kept having Twilight flashbacks and "You know what I am" and I couldn't do that to you. It kept turning out really cheesy and I had enough other cheesiness, lol. I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta S for cheering me on and checking over this for me quickly! Any mistakes left are mine. (Sorry if they're there... I wanted to get this to you quickly!)

"Fuck," he thought, groaning to himself. There were literally no words. What the hell was he supposed to write about? He'd done all of the typical tropes, from the secret mailman lover to a princess trapped in a closed off tower. If there was anything he was good at, it was writing panty-dropping, bodice-ripping romances.

But Harry was in a rut. And definitely not in a good, gonna get laid kind of way. He had two drafts due in the next month, and he had no idea where he was going next. It was as if all of his ideas had up and left when Alex left.

That fucker.

Harry stirred his coffee and took a sip, grimacing at the taste. It was stone cold and absolutely disgusting. He got up from the office desk where he hadn't been writing, like intended, and headed to the kitchen. He was going to need more coffee if this was how the night was going to go.

Harry puttered around in the kitchen for a few minutes before realizing that he was out of coffee. Well, he had the bland dark roast shit that he kept around for Niall, but no amount of sugar and caramel drizzle would make that stuff taste any good. He'd tried before.

He grabbed his phone off the counter and googled 24 hour coffee shops. During the day, he usually headed to the Costa's a few blocks away, but it was after three in the morning. They weren't open anymore.

Google turned up a short list, including a tiny café only ten minutes from his flat. He thought he'd seen the place while wandering the neighborhood before, but he'd never been inside. It was the only real option unless he wanted to drive to the place he used to go to near Alex's flat. And that was definitely not happening. Not in a million years.

Harry grabbed his keys and jacket, and as an afterthought, his laptop. If he was heading out for coffee, he might as well try to do some more writing. Maybe the change of scenery would help. He certainly hoped so.

 

 

A small bell tinkled as Harry entered Café Noir. There was a lone barista behind the counter and, surprisingly, two other customers in the café. He hadn’t really expected to see anyone else, but this was the college part of town, so perhaps he wasn't the only one who needed coffee at 3:47 in the morning.

The barista was wiping down the counter with a flowery rag as Harry approached, his eyes trained on the menu above him.

"What can I get you, love?" the sweet voice asked. Harry startled a bit at the sound, not expecting such dulcet tones from the man in front of him.

"I'll have a caramel macchiato, please," he asked, scanning the lithe body of the barista. The man was definitely a looker and Harry smiled as he appreciated the view in front of him. 

"Anything else?" the man smirked. Clearly, he'd caught Harry staring.

"I guess I'll have a muffin, too," Harry stammered. "What kind do you have?"

"I've some blueberry muffins and some pumpkin muffins, everything else is out right now. I'm not the baker, so you're stuck with those options," the barista said. Harry didn't see a nametag, but smiled up at the man nonetheless.

"I'll take a blueberry muffin, please."

"Coming right up. Back in a bit, love." The barista sauntered over to the back counter, starting Harry's caramel macchiato. The muffins were in a glass container beside the register, and Harry waited patiently for his drink and snack. He scanned the small café, looking for a table near a plug for his laptop.

"That'll be £4.39," the bright voice was back. Harry turned around to see a steaming mug in front of him alongside a red ceramic plate.

Harry handed over a five pound note and took a sip of his coffee. It was heavenly.

The barista passed back his change, which Harry dumped into the tip jar and scooped up his snack. He thanked the barista and headed to the small table in the corner. He took another sip of his coffee and a bite of his muffin, almost moaning at the taste. It was that good.

He opened his laptop and stared at the blank page sitting in front of him. Well, he was out of the house, and drinking coffee, but there still weren’t any words to be found. So much for a change of scenery to inspire him.

He focused on finishing his muffin instead and watched the barista behind the counter. He was quite attractive, and was kind of dancing along to the pop tunes on the radio playing somewhere behind the counter. Luckily, this time, the barista didn't notice his staring and Harry got a good long look at the man.

He was petite, to an extent, but had an arse to die for and a compact set of muscles. Harry could see he was athletic, but also a bit flamboyant, if his dance moves were anything to judge by. He was gorgeous. He tore his eyes from the brown haired man and took a look at the other patrons in the cafe. Both looked like students, with either laptops or books open in front of them as they sipped their drinks or ate their own baked goods. Clearly he wasn't the only one with a coffee raving late at night.

Finally, he felt the inklings of an idea tugging at his brain. He might as well write his surroundings, right? He didn’t have a book about a couple who met late at night at a café. Harry started typing.

An hour later, Harry looked up from his screen. Apparently he had more to say about this new story than he thought. It was rare for him to just start writing without a general idea of where he was going. He was very much a planner when it came to his novels, so this was a new approach for him. He was writing by the seat of his pants and not planning at all. He had no idea where the story would end, but it was going to be good. Hopefully his editor would like it.

"Can I get you anything else?" the bright barista called from behind the till.

Harry looked around. He was now the only customer in the shop. He wasn’t really sure when that happened. He got up from his table and headed to the counter.

"Another coffee, maybe?" the barista asked.

"Actually, do you have any tea? I'm craving a cuppa suddenly."

"We do, I was about to make myself some. Is Yorkshire alright or would you rather something else?"

"That's fine." Harry said.

"Great," the barista beamed. He started preparing the tea. "Are you working on a paper, then?" he asked. "I haven’t seen you in here before and it's almost finals, so..." he trailed off.

"No, actually, I'm not a student," Harry said. "I'm a writer."

"That's brilliant! Have you written anything I would've read?"

Harry blushed. Most of the books he had published were pretty racy and he found himself wishing the gorgeous man in front of him hadn't read a single word of his. "Maybe," he teased.

"Oh come on!"

"I write mostly romance novels," Harry blushed again.

The barista smiled. "I love romance novels! Although," his eyes darkened, "most of what I read is less romance and more erotica."

Harry gaped at him.

"You probably have read some of my stuff then," he laughed.

"Well author-man, my name is Louis Tomlinson, what's yours?"

"Harry," he said. "Harry Styles, but I don’t publish under my name."

"Nice to meet you, Harry Styles." Louis offered his hand. They shook hands, grins covering both of their faces. Louis' hand was warm and small and it somehow fit perfectly in Harry's.

"You too, Louis Tomlinson." Harry was tempted to pull Louis closer to him and kiss him senseless, but he didn't want to scare the man.

The tea kettle whistled, shaking them out of their trance. Louis poured them both a cup and slid one over to Harry.

"So, what name do you publish under?"

"It's dumb, but my publisher thought women wouldn't want to read erotica written by a man, so we kind of feminized my name a bit."

"And?" Louis pushed.

"I'm Harriet Stylman, pleased to meet you," Harry grinned.

"Oh my god!" it was Louis’ turn to blush. "I literally own every single one of your books! I love your writing!!"

"Really?" Harry asked. He'd never really met fans of his before, seeing as the whole pseudonym thing made it a bit difficult. He did answer emails and fan letters though, but it was so much different in person.

"Excuse me while I fangirl a bit!" Louis was all but squealing as he gripped his tea cup tighter. "I can't believe you're here! In my café! And a right fit bloke!" Louis' face whitened as he realized what he said. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn’t mean to-" Harry cut him off with a loud burst of laughter.

"Thanks," he said, grinning widely, "I don't usually get such an enthusiastic response when people realize that Harriet Stylman is, as you put it, 'a right fit bloke.' It's refreshing!"

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed!" Louis hid his face in his hands, blushing a deep red.

"It's no big deal, honest,” Harry assured the man, reaching out to pat his shoulder.

"I am sorry though, I don't usually hit on my customers, especially not the ones who turn out to be secret erotica writers that write some of my favorite books!" Louis burst out.

"I’m flattered, really," Harry assured Louis. "Do you want to come sit down and chat a bit?" he asked Louis, hoping that he would agree. Harry was eager to get to know the young man, although he'd be happy to return to just sitting and like, admiring what he was like.

“Absolutely,” Louis smiled. They both grabbed their tea and headed to Harry’s table. He closed the lid of his laptop and they sat and talked for the next few hours.

By the time the sun was coming up, Harry felt as if he’d known Louis for years instead of hours. He knew so much about the cute barista, and yet he was dying to know more. There was just something intoxicating about the man, and it was more than just how hot he was. They had just clicked on a deeper level and Harry was determined to know all about his new friend.

“Louis, love?!” a voice called out from the back of the shop. Harry and Louis looked up, startled at the intrusion. It was as if they’d been in their own little bubble for ages.

“Out here, Pez,” Louis responded, getting up from the table. He was seemingly reluctant to leave Harry, but as Harry reminded himself, he was technically at work.

“Thought you’d run off and left us, you little shi-” a lavender-haired girl appeared and stopped talking when she realized Harry was sitting in the café.  “Sorry, sir, didn’t realize anyone else was here.”

“It’s fine,” Harry smiled. “Just enjoying a cuppa, but I should be going.”

“You don’t have to rush out, Harry,” Louis frowned. “I know I kept you from your writing all night. Don’t feel like you have to leave now.”

“No, Louis, it was fun. I liked talking to you. I do need to write though, I’m suddenly feeling inspired.” He winked at Louis, smirking when the other man blushed.

“Wouldn’t want to stop inspiration then,” Louis gestured to the door, “by all means, please leave and go write! I can’t wait to read it.”

“Do you work tonight?” Harry asked, afraid that he would lose his connection to Louis as soon as he walked out the door.

“No,” Louis’ face fell. “I usually work four nights in a row and then have three off. I’ll be back Tuesday night though.”

“Well then, until Tuesday, Louis.”

“Til Tuesday, Harriet.” Louis grinned and the two waved their goodbyes as Harry left Café Noir.

***

The next three days went by in a flurry of writing. Harry finished his first draft of the coffee shop book he’d started at the café and wrote another half draft of two friends who fell back in love after not seeing each other for several years. Louis must've been some kind of muse.

And then there were the seven scenes, or well, fantasies, he wrote of a young man finding love with a famous author and then showing that love every place he could think of. There might have been a very smutty scene set at a café, but that piece of writing would not be sent to his editor. It was too close to home to go anywhere but his wank bank. The writer’s block had definitely disappeared.

Harry was eager to see Louis again, and was glad that he had his writing to distract him. He’d wanted to exchange numbers with Louis the other day but had been afraid he was moving too fast. He caught himself daydreaming about the gorgeous man more often than not, and was glad to have the deadline of the drafts to keep him busy until he could see Louis at the café Tuesday night.

 

 

Finally, the time came for Louis’ shift at the café. The other night, Harry had arrived at the café a little before four in the morning, but he was assuming that Louis’ shift started around midnight. It just made logical sense to him, and he was counting on being right as he grabbed his laptop and took off for Café Noir. 

Entering the café, he was glad to see his assumption was right. It was barely 12:30 in the morning, but Louis’ answering grin showed the other man was just as happy to see Harry.

“I was wondering when you would get here,” Louis teased, still grinning.

“I didn’t know when you started work,” Harry replied. “I was hoping you would be here when I arrived but I didn’t know for sure. Guess I got lucky.”

“Came in at midnight, best shift ever.”

“It is if you’re here,” Harry smiled.

He placed his order and set up his laptop at the same table as before. There were a few more people in the shop tonight, and Harry was kind of glad for the buffer between him and Louis. For some reason, he felt like this night was important.

He watched Louis flit around the café, passing out drinks and baked goods as people talked or studied. Most of the other people in the café looked to be students, with stacks of books and paper or laptops, like Harry. Harry worked on his second book of the week as he sipped his coffee.

Around two am, the café had mostly cleared out. There was a tired looking girl in the corner opposite of Harry, and she seemed to be writing something frantically on her laptop. Harry definitely didn’t miss the stress of being in university. He was glad to be done with that. Although writing could be stressful at times, at the end of the day, he loved what he did for a living and got paid for it.

“Want another cuppa, love?” Louis asked, sitting down at Harry’s tiny table.

“I’m good, thanks though. Maybe in a while.”

“Alright, I’ve got a bit of cleaning to do, but I would love to get to talk to you after, if you want,” Louis said, blushing a bit at the end.

“Missed me already?” Harry teased.

“Never,” Louis shot back. “Just need to pick your brain for my own secret writing career.” He laughed. “Kidding, of course, I can’t write worth a damn.”

“Funny, you goof.”

“I try.” Louis headed back behind the counter. He spent some time cleaning the back area and then came out to clean off the various tables. The girl in the corner closed the lid of her computer with a satisfied smile. She called out a goodbye to Louis as she left the shop.

“Bye, Sarah!” he returned. Louis continued to Harry, “Alone at last.”

“Finally!” Harry joked. “I thought she’d never leave.” He winked at Louis.

“Do you know what I realized?” Louis asked.

“That I’m amazing, and you really did miss me these last three days?”

“Well,” he blushed, “yes, but I was really thinking about the second part. We didn’t exchange numbers the other night! How am I supposed to tell you funny jokes when you’re not around?”

“That would be a tragedy,” Harry smiled. “Here, give me your phone, I’ll put mine in.”

As they had the other night, the two spent the next few hours talking. They must have covered every object under the sun, and Harry found it really easy to talk to Louis about everything. They exchanged coming out stories, Harry’s much funnier than Louis’ story. Harry’s mum had walked in on him and one of his sister’s friends making out in the basement, but was none too surprised by the scene. She’d sat him down for an awkward sex talk after, but Harry was grateful she had been cool about it.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry asked, after the story.

“Yeah?” Louis had moved much closer to Harry during their conversations. Their knees knocked together, and Louis’ thumb was tracing random shapes just above Harry’s knee.

“I, um, really like you,” Harry whispered.

“Feeling’s mutual, curly.”

“Really?”

“Did you think I feel up all of me mates’ legs when we talk?”

“I dunno, maybe?” Harry laughed.

“Well, I don’t,” Louis said. “I was trying to get your attention while I was pretty blatantly flirting with you, love.”

“You’ve had my attention since the moment I walked in the café last Friday night.”

“You cheese-ball,” Louis giggled.

“Well, it’s true!” Harry defended himself. He’d been absolutely smitten with the other man at first sight and it didn’t look like anything was changing. He could see himself falling in love with Louis in the near future, if he hadn’t started already.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Louis asked, biting his lower lip. Harry’s eyes locked into Louis’.

“This,” he breathed, and leaned in.

It was just like in the movies, or one of Harry’s books. Sparks flew, electricity cackled, and stomachs flip-flopped. It was one of those perfect first kisses, but it also left him wanting and needing more.

He drew back from Louis, panting with exhilaration. He took one look down Louis’ lean body and dove back in, opening his mouth to invite Louis in.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Harry felt as if he was living out one of the scenes from his novels, although they’d never made him as hot as he was right now.

He was dying to get his hands all over Louis, and dipped his fingers under the edge of Louis’ t-shirt. He didn’t get very far before his fingers got stuck.

Louis pulled back, giggling as he fumbled around. “Sorry, love,” he said. “Forgot I still had my apron on.” He untied it and yanked it over his head.

Harry hummed and kissed him again, returning his hands to Louis’ back. He traced his fingers down Louis’ sides as they kissed, eager to take his shirt off too.

“Off, off,” he mumbled. They both pulled shirts off, back together almost instantly. Harry moved his lips down Louis’ neck, eliciting delightfully sinful moans as he sucked harder. He loved marking boys up almost as much as he liked receiving love bites.

“H,” Louis breathed. He fumbled for the buckle on Harry’s belt. “Wanna suck you.”

“Yeah, ok.” Harry moved back to Louis’ lips as his belt clanked on the floor. Louis pulled away, his eyes dark and lips bitten and red. He dropped to his knees and Harry grew harder at the thought. He’d already been half hard from the kissing, but the image of Louis on his knees for him was going to do him in.

Louis tugged his jeans down, grinning as Harry squirmed. Of course he had to wear the tightest skinny jeans known to mankind tonight. He hadn’t quite expected this, though.

His boxers were getting tighter as Louis leaned back on his heels. He seemed to be enjoying torturing Harry, only palming his own cock as Harry tried to hold still.

“Come on,” Harry whined. Louis leaned forward and nipped him on the inner thigh. Harry yelped.

“Patient, love, ‘m just admiring the view,” Louis teased.

“Admire later, I wanna feel your mouth.”

“Getting there, love.” Louis grabbed the band of Harry’s boxers and tugged them down slowly, making sure to rub all the way down Harry’s cock as he went. Harry moaned at the sensation.

Finally, his cock was free of the boxers and Louis dove forward, sucking hard on the tip. Harry’s hands moved of their own accord and wound into Louis’ hair. His head tipped back as Louis licked a long stripe from tip to base and Harry shuddered. He was fully hard now and wanted to thrust into Louis’ mouth, but knew that would be way too much for a first blow job.

Harry felt the warm heat of Louis’ mouth as he began to suck in earnest. Harry moaned again, panting heavily. What Louis couldn’t reach with his mouth or tongue, he covered with his hand. Harry untangled a hand from Louis’ hair and tweaked a nipple, gasping at the pleasure shooting to his cock. It was a fantastic blow job, and it had been too long since Harry had received one.

“Fuck, babe, oh my god,” Harry moaned.

Louis pulled off his cock. “Just Louis is fine,” he smirked.

Harry groaned. Louis took the tip of his cock back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. His fingers began fondling his balls and Harry knew he was close. Louis looked close as well, reaching down and tugging at his own cock as he stuffed his mouth with Harry’s.

“So close, babe!”

“Come on, then,” Louis mumbled, pulling off a bit. His fingers traced further back, thumb circling Harry’s hole. Louis’ fingers vanished for a second. Louis spread his tongue and licked the underside of Harry’s cock, mouthing kisses on the vein. He sucked two of his own fingers into his mouth and returned them quickly to Harry’s arse. Harry’s eyes widened. He was already close enough and as soon as Louis slipped a finger into him, he was shooting thick ropes of come down Louis’ throat.

“Oh, oh, oh my god,” Harry shouted, tightening his grip on Louis’ hair. Louis whimpered and thrust up into his own hand. He pulled off Harry’s cock, Harry missing the warm heat already.

Harry pulled Louis to his feet and smashed their mouths together. Louis rutted against Harry’s hip, still rock hard. They made out messily, Harry tasting his own come on Louis’ tongue.

“Babe, need to, please,” Louis moaned. Harry roughly tugged Louis’ jeans and boxers down and reached for Louis’ cock. It was thick and a dark red, angry looking and ready for release. He jerked Louis fast, wishing he had lube to slicken the glide. He licked his palm and squeezed, trying to make it as enjoyable for Louis as he could. Louis began whimpering, a high pitched series of noises as he got closer to his release.

“Gonna come, H, gonna,” he trailed off and came, shooting between their bellies. He slumped into Harry and smiled. “Can I get you any coffee with that cream?” he giggled.

“Oh my god, Louis, that was horrible,” Harry groaned.

“Made you smile, though,” Louis said. Harry just kissed him in response, not wanting to let go of the bright boy in his arms.

Eventually though, they tugged their boxers back up and wiped off as best they could with paper towels.

***

“Louis?! You little fucker!” Pez’s screams only continued as she walked further into the café. They’d at least pulled jeans back on, but were leaning against the counter, kissing lazily as she came in. She might have noticed the shirts strewn across the room and Louis’ hands tucked into the band of Harry’s boxers.

Harry hadn’t even thought about the fact that they were, technically, in the middle of the café where anyone could’ve just walked in on them. It was almost six in the morning. It was a good thing that this café catered to mostly college students, most of whom weren’t even aware there was a six in the morning, let alone up that early.

He shook the worries away and pecked Louis once more on the lips. “Guess we should get dressed again, huh?” he laughed.

“I suppose. Can’t scar Pezza for life, she’ll never forgive me.”

“We can’t have that!” Harry acted horrified.

“But don’t think we’re done, H, I’ve plans for you.” With that, he yanked Harry back to him, digging his fingers into the flesh of Harry’s arse as he kissed him heatedly.

“LOUIS!!”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr after the reveal! :)


End file.
